


The Archer and the Songbird

by darkmystress00



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmystress00/pseuds/darkmystress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is a successful monster truck driver who spots a vision of sunshine and blonde hair in the crowd during pit time. Beth Greene is a young farmers daughter just there because her boyfriend dragged her there. What happens when she sees and befriends the mysterious driver of the truck named 'The Archer'? </p><p>AU. Not set in the Zombie Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archer and the Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm not a professional monster truck driver. I got inspiration for this story when I went to a monster truck show by where I live. During my pit pass time the trucks were all there and so were the drivers. I don't know if this is common or not, but I put it in my story anyway because it played well with my plot. This is also my first time writing in like six years...so please be kind if you're going to review. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are 100% mine.

Beth tucked her scarf closer to herself as she zipped up her jacket. It was a bit brisk out on this January afternoon, and it looked like the clouds were getting ready to open up and pour on them. She glanced over to Jimmy as she heard him let out a loud guffaw at something his friend had said. This hadn’t been her idea at all. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was at a monster truck, pre-show tailgate party…waiting for the gates to open so she could watch meathead mechanics race each other in too big and too loud trucks. She let out a breath. That wasn’t being very fair. Making these trucks and driving them took a lot of skill, but again, this hadn’t been her idea. She watched as everyone gathered their stuff and got ready to go down and explore the trucks in the pit area. She had to admit, she was kind of excited to see the trucks up close. They were rather impressive. She grabbed her I.D. and her pit pass ticket and made her way across the parking lot.

Daryl grumbled and wiped his hands on a spare rag. He was covered in grease and lubricants from trying to get his rig in tip top shape for this show. He couldn’t help the scowl that came to his face. He’d been incredulous at Merle when they’d pulled up to this Podunk little town. There was no way doing a show here would even break even with the amount of money it would take him to make any repairs to his rig afterwards. _Why_ were they here? The stands would only be about full, if that, and this was the smallest arena he’d ever driven in as it was. He just didn’t understand how this was beneficial, and couldn’t keep from being curt and angry at what he saw as his wasted time.

He heard the crowd start to rumble as they made their way into the pits to see the trucks, get autographs and take pictures with the drivers and their trucks. He tossed the rag up into his truck and made his way to his table.  He sat there, disconnected and quiet mumbles spilling from him as he signed and took pictures, trying to plan out what little tweaks he would need to make before race time, and that is when he saw her. A head of soft golden curls pulled back into a ponytail was bobbing around through the crowd, big blue eyes scanning everything detachedly, like she wasn’t really that interested in much around her. She was wrapped up in a jacket and obnoxiously fluffy scarf trying to stay warm in the chill of the January air. She came a bit closer and Daryl grimaced. She had to be half his age, still a teenager, and he was ogling her like he’d never seen a woman before. He shrugged his shoulder and roughly jerked himself back to what he was doing and stared up at a buxom blonde that was basically eating him alive with her eyes. He signed her picture with a grunt and she moved away a small pout on her lips.

He gnashed his teeth together as he saw a younger kid wrap his arms around her shoulder and pull her close to his side. _Boyfriend…_ Daryl’s mind supplied, and that should have been the end of it. He looked down again and signed another photo. He looked back up in time to meet her gaze as she was being guided away by that _boy._ His stomach did an uncomfortable turn, which he wasn’t going to analyze too closely, and he quickly went back to signing the damn pictures and making his way through the too-long line.

Beth looked around, trying to find something that interested her. The trucks were pretty but that was really all there was to it. The food was too expensive, the lines too long and the only rides available were either too expensive (she’d left her wallet in Jimmy’s truck anyway) or for kids way smaller than her. She was just about to turn around and go back to the truck when something caught her eye, or rather, someone. He was young…or at least younger than most of the other guys that drove these crazy vehicles. He was definitely rough around the edges, with his longer brown messy hair that fell into his eyes, and his all black and leather driving gear he wore. She couldn’t see any, but she could almost guess he had tattoos hidden by that gear as well. He was fit and attractive and she wanted to walk over and just watch him as he signed pictures and posed with little kids.

She started a little as Jimmy slung his arm around her shoulder and started to steer her away from the mysterious driver and his truck named ‘The Archer.’ She couldn’t help but peek over her shoulder at him and when his eyes caught hers, her stomach fluttered. She dropped his gaze, her cheeks tinting a bright pink that she blamed on the cold. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she was dragged around by the group. 

By the time the group made their rounds and they came up on ‘The Archer’ the mysterious driver was nowhere to be seen.  Beth wouldn’t admit to herself how disappointed she was when she walked up to the truck and noticed that not only was his line empty, but he was gone. She looked up at the black truck and smiled. Out of all of them, this was her favorite. It was clean cut, and simple. “How lame…” one of the boys said with a snort, “Just a black truck…at least the last one had a flame thrower that came out of the front. This one is so plain!”

“Well, I like it.” She chirped up. “The other ones are so flashy, it’s like they need to hide behind crazy designs. I’ll bet this one’s the winner…” The boys all chuckled around her.

“And that’s why girls just don’t get monster trucks…” She glared at them but they’d already started moving without her. She cast one more glance up at the truck and smiled. She would definitely be rooting for The Archer. She jogged to catch up to the group, shoving her hands into her pockets when Jimmy offered his to hold with a quick ‘I’m cold’ and continued to look around counting down the minutes until the beginning of the race. 

Daryl turned around the corner just in time to see _that girl_ and her group leave his truck.  _Damn…_ he grumbled to himself as he watched them leave. She was just a spectator, a kid that he had no business being interested in. He had no business even noticing someone so young and pure with all the shit held in his past. No, he was better off just forgetting she was here, or that she even existed.

The race was exciting. Daryl hadn’t won but he’d gotten highest in free style. His truck needed some tweaking to the shocks and hydraulics, and he’d burnt up a gasket. Not too bad for a show in the middle of Podunk little nowhere. As he loaded up his truck on to the trailer her face flashed in his mind, maybe he’d come back again in October. He knew he was being stupid and if Merle ever found out…he shook his head. _It was a good pay out,_ he told himself. _Yeah…a good pay out._

Beth yawned as she climbed into Jimmy’s truck. She smiled thinking about the crazy tricks The Archer had done. True he hadn’t won the races…but he’d flown high above the competition in the free style both literally and figuratively. He’d made a fan out of her. With a giggle she closed her eyes succumbing to the urge to sleep with a parting thought that she would definitely be coming back in October. No doubt about that.

~~~~~

Beth let out a sigh as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. It was tradition for it to be cold in January, but it wasn’t tradition for it to rain steadily for four hours, completely soaking her and her sister and her sister’s boyfriend.  She’d begged them to come along. Normally Maggie and Glenn wouldn’t be caught dead at a monster truck show, but Beth had run out of friends willing to go with her once she and Jimmy had broken up. That first time going without him had felt weird, but freeing at the same time. She didn’t have to worry about Jimmy’s awkward fumbling with holding her hand or slinging his arm around her and trying to guide her to different places. Maggie and Glenn were both sipping their drinks, the alcoholic kind, from a solo cup and laughing at some antics Glenn’s friends had been doing.

“Y’all just about ready to check out the pit?” Maggie chimed. Beth felt her tummy flutter. She’d been at every show that had been in town for the past two years, two with Jimmy and the following two dragging friends along with her. Each time she’d been on the lookout for the Archer, and each time she’d seen him. She had yet to approach him though. She’d gotten in line last October, but they’d run out of time to clear his line before they needed to close the pit area and give the drivers time to prep before the show. He’d been steadily rising in popularity with the monster truck crowd. He was the crowd favorite and current freestyle champ.

“I’m ready!” Beth piped up. She gave a smile and slipped on her gloves, popping her pit pass ticket into her back pocket along with her I.D. and some cash. The walk was quick and as soon as she was inside the first thing she wanted to do was hop in his line…which, of course, was a mile long already. She didn’t care, she was determined to at least meet him, even if she was just one of a hundred people he had to meet today. She wanted to see him.

Daryl sat at his table. The pit wasn’t open but he was taking a moment to himself. The face of that blonde girl popped into his head and he couldn’t stop the half smirk that turned up the corners of his mouth. He’d seen her again at every show since that first one. She’d started coming with that kid he’d seen her with the first time, but that had stopped quickly. He’d been shocked when he’d seen her surrounded by other girls and no stupid _boy_ hanging off her. He’d hoped she’d find her way to his line, but time after time that hadn’t happened.

He’d noticed that she had slowly made her way closer and closer to his general area. He’d seen her standing by his truck talking to her friends two competitions ago, but she hadn’t gotten into line. He’d almost stood up and walked over to introduce himself, but the voice of his brother popped into his head with his nasty laugh and comments about _Why in the hell would a fine piece like that want anything to do with an angry redneck like him?_ Or _What are you? Some sort of dirty old man?_ He’d sat firmly in his chair, sinking deeper into a darker mood the longer he saw her standing by his truck. When she’d walked away he’d been torn. He’d been angry at her, and at himself, at the whole situation. He’d wanted to throw something and he hadn’t known why. It had been the worst show he’d ever put on and he’d felt like hell when it was over.

The last competition, however, he’d been fully prepared to have the worst luck ever when he’d seen her waltz into the pit area. She’d walked around and looked at every truck like she was avoiding coming over and looking at his like she’d always done. After the last competition he couldn’t blame her. He’d gone about brooding and signing pictures, grunting at fans that gushed at him and wished him good luck. He’d nearly fallen out of his chair when he’d look up and started to apologize to the rest of the occupants in his line. She was there, in his line, about sixteen people back. He wanted to swallow his tongue. Merle had had to come over and get rid of everyone while Daryl sat there choking on air.

He wondered if she’d come again today. She’d been to every show for the past couple of years, it would be weird to have her no be here today. Nah, she’d come. The real question was, would she stand in his line? Would he finally get to meet her? That thought gave him a rush and he was instantly antsy for them to open the gates and let the crowds in.

Beth finished off her hot chocolate and made her way through the crowd. There was already a line at The Archer’s table, but she didn’t care. She was going to get that signature and going to say hi to him. She moved the end and planted herself firmly in line. When Maggie tried to get her to come with her to get a snack Beth smiled and giggled and said she was not losing her spot. Maggie rolled her eyes but wandered off with Glenn following closely behind. Beth waited anxiously, and it seemed like the line was taking forever to move. She took a deep breath. It was just an autograph, from someone famous who most likely wouldn’t remember her name when he got into his truck later, but it still made her all fluttery inside. Achingly slowly she made her way until she was standing before him, a bright sunny smile on her face.

Daryl didn’t even look up as he started signing pictures. He hadn’t had the nerve to look and see who was in his line. He’d seen that head of blonde hair bobbing around the crowd and had instantly looked down, refusing to look back up. He was a coward, but he didn’t care. He signed his last photo and passed it off. “One sec,” He grumbled without looking up. “Gotta grab s’more pictures.”

“No worries.” He paused. That voice sounded familiar. He chanced a glance and nearly fell over. There she was, all sunny blonde and smiling. He scurried away and grabbed a stack of more photos. He sat down and grabbed his pen, scowling slightly when he realized his heart was thumping a little extra fast. If his hand shook a little as he signed the page, no one mentioned it.

“Do I make this to anyone?” His voice was gruff to cover the nerves that suddenly sprang up inside him.

“Beth. Beth Greene…but just Beth.” She gave him a quick smile. “I’m a big fan.” She started but stopped herself, accepting the picture he handed out to her, “Good luck out there today.” Before he could mumble out a ‘thanks,’ she was already ducking out of line away from him. He stood up and called out to Merle who gave him a sour look before tossing him one of their “Archer” t-shirts.

“Suck it up Merle, I’ll eat the cost of the damn shirt.” He grumbled before he jogged a couple steps over to Beth as she was quickly made her escape. “Hey.” He breathed a sigh of relief to see her stopping and turning towards him. “Thanks for the luck Beth Greene.” He handed her the shirt. “Hope not t’ disappoint.” He gave her as much of a smile as he knew how and turned to walk away.

Beth felt her heart trying to thump out of her chest as Daryl Dixon, THE Daryl Dixon, driver of The Archer, approached her and shoved a t-shirt into her hands thanking her for wishing him luck. She couldn’t even form words until he’d walked away and was sitting back at his table. She swallowed a very undignified, fangirly squeal, and made her way over to where Maggie and Glenn were lounging against a gate looking way too cool for all of this. “What’d you get there?” Glenn asked when Beth walked up.

“T-shirt for my favorite driver.” She grinned and Glenn just smiled back.

“Better put it on. You need to represent!” He teased.

“Well maybe I will.” She stuck her tongue out playfully at him as they all turned to make their way back to her dad’s truck. They had an hour to tail gate and make food before the gates opened and the preshow started.

Daryl closed the trailer that housed his truck. He’d had one of the best shows of his career tonight. He’d come in second for the races to a friend he’d made a couple years back: Rick Grimes, driver of The Sheriff. But, if he was completely honest with himself…the best part of tonight: _Her name is Beth._

~~~~~

“What do you mean The Archer isn’t driving today?” Beth cried. It was October and there was no way she was hearing this correctly. She was currently looking at a worker in the pits today who was stamping hands of those that had come into the pits already.

“Just what I said.” The man said icily. “The Archer ain’t driving today. Didn’t register on time, and isn’t competing. Should be back come January though…hopefully.” Beth stared blankly at the man. It was like he wasn’t even speaking English. His words went together…but she wasn’t able to understand their meaning. _Not driving today? He hasn’t missed a show in three years…he wouldn’t just not register in time._

Beth thanked the guy and turned around. She didn’t know what to do with her time. Usually she spent the pit time ogling Mr. Daryl Dixon from afar, maybe getting a signature on a picture that she would hang up on her wall in her room. Now, with  no Daryl, she really didn’t know what to do with herself. She turned around and went back to the truck, sitting on the tailgate as Maggie and Glenn made drinks for their friends. Apparently they hadn’t hated it as much as Maggie had let on back in January. They’d turned it into a group thing for them and their friends, graciously letting Beth tag along with their older group. She pulled out her phone, sighing and opened her twitter. She scrolled through her feed until she saw something from The Archer’s account. She may or may not have followed him on twitter and Instagram a few years back. It was strictly because she was fan…she wasn’t creepy or anything. No, not even.

 **TheArcher:** Sorry to all the fans. 

That was all it said. No explanation, no details, just a plain apology. Beth looked down at her shirt and sighed. She was wearing her Archer shirt that she had gotten in January. She’d been looking forward to it, and was even (secretly) hoping to have him sign her shirt. She shut down her twitter and opened instagram. Nothing new was posted there. Just his picture from last month’s competition. _Really?? Last month?_ She bit her bottom lip, she couldn’t believe it had been that long since he’d posted something. That wasn’t normal. He posted at least once every couple days. Pictures of him competing, his truck, him and his brother, food…this man posted about everything and fairly regularly. It wasn’t like him to not post at all. She closed her phone and looked up as everyone started to clean up their area. It was time to go inside. She tucked her phone in her jacket pocket and headed to the gates with her ticket. She found her seat, along with Maggie and Glenn and their gang, and looked around. It was a touch emptier than normal when Daryl was driving, but other than that it was a fairly routine show. She smiled and pulled out her phone. She snapped a picture of her shirt, just catching her smile in the top of the picture. She opened her instagram and posted it.

 **Bethgreene154** : Missing @thearcher! #notthesame #thearchermt #octobertrucks #number1fan #ok?

She tucked her phone away and began to cheer.

Daryl sucked down another beer as he sat in his dimly lit apartment. It was quiet in the house except for the distant rumble of the t.v. with the volume turned almost down. He wasn’t feeling good in any sense of the word Merle hadn’t been much of a family, but he’d been all Daryl had. There dad had been a mean drunk, and as soon as Daryl had been old enough he’d taken off and headed straight for Merle. It had been a tough road for both of them, getting Merle clean and on the, somewhat, straight and narrow. Things had been going great until Merle had gotten himself tangled up in a bar fight that ended with him falling and knocking his skull against the bricks of the building outside. He’d gone to the hospital but the damage had been done. He’d hemorrhaged and had brain trauma and died before the doctors really could do much of anything. It had been a hard month. It had happened just after Daryl’s show in September. He’d been a wreck ever since. Hadn’t wanted to go out, see people. He’d just wanted to sit at home and lick his wounds and be pissed at life.

His phone let out a buzz and drunkenly he fumbled with it until he got it unlocked and opened his notifications. He saw he had an instagram tag and notification. He opened it up and felt his heart do a tumble in his chest. It was a picture of the shirt he’d given Beth, and he knew it was Beth from the brilliant smile that was almost cut out of the picture to focus on the damn shirt. He would have seen her again tonight if he’d bothered to register for the show, but his heart wouldn’t have been in it. He’d have had a shit show, and felt like shit, and acted like shit, and probably pissed her off for just being a dumb redneck piece of shit. Nah, it was better to not go and not disappoint her…his number one fan. He looked at her hashtags and they made him smile except for that last one. The girl barely knew him and could tell something wasn’t right. It was like she could tell he wasn’t ok and needed a reason to smile. Hell, he was half drunk and probably reading way too much into this. He pulled on his Archer hat and snapped a picture of the cap.

 **TheArcher** : @bethgreene154 January.

It was all he said, but he knew it would get everything across. He smiled and closed his phone. He’d have to fix up the rear steering mechanisms before he could compete, but it would get done. He’d register and see her in January.

As she struggled not to fall asleep in the car on the ride home she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. A reminder. She unlocked her phone and looked. She felt her cheeks heat up as she saw his picture and his tag. He’d actually responded to her! Oh man! Instantly wide awake she snapped a picture of her ponytail, which was pulled over her shoulder, exposing her thick braid tucked inside and the side of her head.

 **Bethgreen154** : hey @thearcher I’m hatless!

She was teasing him. When did she feel comfortable to tease the man?! Her phone buzzed but instead of a tag it was a direct comment. “I’ll give you mine in Jan. My number one fan cannot go hatless.” She let out a squeak, typed a quick response. “Alright. I’ll be there to collect.”

~~~~~

Beth could feel eyes on her as she stood in line waiting for other women to get their purses checked. She didn’t know where but she most definitely knew who. Those eyes could belong to none other than one Daryl Dixon. She could almost feel them burning a hole in the side of her head. As soon as she was through the gate he was standing in front of her. “Well, if it ain’t Beth Green…just Beth.” She rolled her eyes.

“Beth is just fine thank you very much Mr. Dixon.” He gave a snort.

“I’ll call you Beth, if you swear to never call me Mr. Dixon ever again.” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Just Daryl.” They slowly made their way over to where his table was. There was already a line and Beth made to go to the end. “Where the hell you think you’re goin’?” She gave him a confused look and pointed to the end of the line. “C’mon girl.” He motioned for her to follow and she did so awkwardly. She could feel the eyes of every single woman in line burning in to her. They were not happy looks. He turned and addressed his line. “Sorry ladies and gentlemen, I promised this young lady a hat.” A couple chuckles sounded behind her as he climbed up into his truck and dug around for a second or two. He hopped back down hat held firmly in his hands. He moved to give it to her but thought better of it. He bent down and took a silver sharpie and signed the bill then quickly turned and pulled the cap down over her head. She giggled as the hat covered her eyes. She tugged her ponytail out of the back and adjusted the bill to sit at least above her eyes. He shot her a grin and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them.

“You going to post that?” She asked quietly as he sat down and started to sign pictures for the people in his line.

“Course.” She shot him a smile and stood there awkwardly.

“I’m going to…uhm…go. You’re busy. Good luck out there.” She said quickly and turned to leave.

“You could, come back. If you want.” His offer was quiet, and only she and two other people would have heard. “Just before pit closes.” He supplied. She threw him another smile over her should.

“I’ll be here.”

Beth had to take a couple deep breaths as she walked away. This was more than she could have ever imagined. They’d talked and joked and corresponded over instagram and twitter for the past three and a half months. She felt like he was her friend, but being in his presence made her all fluttery and nervous. She didn’t know what she was going to do for the next two hours, but she would have to find something.

Daryl let out a couple grunts and a grumble to the women in his line. Many of them were obnoxious in their attempts to get his attention. Not that many of them weren’t pretty, but he just wasn’t interested. He looked at his clock. Two hours, he’d been at this almost two hours. He was almost done. He signed a last photo and then realized his line was empty. Thank God!

His phone buzzed. It was a comment on his picture. He tucked the unsigned pictures away in a bag and sat back in his chair checking his phone. It was a comment, one of many, on the picture of him and Beth when he’d given her his hat. There were the typical comments from fans about how lucky she was, how much they loved him, how they wanted him to notice them. One stood out, a Zach_man23, had commented directed at Beth. “Nice hat for a pretty girl. Would like to see that in person. ;)” It was simple, and, for the most part, innocent, but Daryl couldn’t help the feeling that welled up inside him. He typed back a simple reply.

 **TheArcher** : @Zach_man23 mine.

They could take that for what they wanted.

True to her word, Beth was back at his table right at five, which was when the pit usually closed. Daryl was sitting at his table. She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. “So…what do drivers do between pit time and show time?” She was going for casual, but failed miserably. If it came out nervous and shaky no one commented on it. He looked up at her and shrugged a shoulder.

“Usually tweak the ride until it’s right and then eat something.” He paused. “’m not keeping you from anything important am I?” The thought she suddenly had someone waiting on her bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

“Nah. Maggie and Glenn are already tailgating and probably don’t even realize I’m gone.” He gave her an ‘mm’ in response. He’d heard of Maggie, and seen her before. He knew exactly who the eldest Greene girl was. She felt her phone buzz and moved to take it out of her pocket.

“Y’can sit down ya know.” He spoke gruffly. She’d become used to his blunt ways of speaking. She could read a lot more into a smiley face than she was proud to admit, all because of him and his gruff and blunt way of talking. Daryl Dixon was a man of few words, and she was getting used to that. She sat down and scrolled through her phone notifications. Her head popped up and looked at him, a thought occurring.

“Do you need me to leave? I mean, I know you probably have more important things to do than entertain me during your down time.”

“You’re important too.” It was all he said and she didn’t know what to make of it. “We’re friends right? I make time for friends.” She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes a bit. She snatched his hand and then a marker from the table, scribbling on the back of his hand.

“Well, friends are able to contact each other outside of social media…i-if they want to, that is.” She let go of his hand and capped the pen. She shot him a brilliant sunshine smile and stood up. “I know you don’t have much time to at least eat and make sure the truck is running right, so I’m going to head back to my sister. Good luck out there. I’ll be cheering you on.”

“Unless I lose. Right?” He was teasing but it came out rough. She rolled her eyes.

“What kind of fan do you think I am? I’ll be cheering you on,” She met his eyes, “always.” With that she turned, ponytail swishing over her shoulder and against her back, and made her way across the parking lot to her sister. As she reached her truck her phone vibrated in her pocket and she fished it out carefully. She opened her phone and a text popped up on screen.

_I’ll be looking for my hat, so you best be wearing it. –D_

She smiled and felt her cheeks heat up. She tapped out her response and then tucked her phone away. Back at his table, Daryl opened her reply with bated breath. He let out a soft snort and tucked his phone away, the one simple word flashing before his eyes.

_Always._

~~~~~

Texting Daryl had become such a routine thing, it felt odd to not talk to him. There were days that that happened, but neither one of them really like it. Daryl was still a man of few words, but it was getting easier to coax responses out of him. They’d talked about all sorts of things. She’d found out that the reason he’d missed that show a while back was because his brother had passed. He’d found out that she’d lost her older brother Shawn and mother in a car crash a little while back. They’d leaned on each other for support during the times they were having a rough go of it. They’d become close. In fact, the closeness of it all grated on her nerves. Beth huffed as she looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She couldn’t understand it at all. He was caring and sweet, not that he’d show it to the world, but the little things he did or said to her, that was where it mattered, that was where she’d seen that he was sweet and that he cared. He was a good friend…why did that bother her?

Sure, she thought he was attractive. Sure, she secretly wondered what it would be like to be held by him. He’d hugged her, if you’d call it a hug, when he gave her his hat and took that picture of them. It was a one arm, around the shoulders, not touching anymore of her than he had to. She wondered if it would make her heart stutter, like it had the first time, to have him fully wrap his arms around her. To press her to him and invade her personal space. He was always so careful about her personal space, but it was almost like he didn’t want to touch her. Maybe that was what was bugging her. She wanted him in her personal space, but she wanted him to _want_ to be in her personal space. She wanted Daryl Dixon. Her eyes snapped open to stare at the white of her ceiling. Oh man, she wanted Daryl Dixon. Wanted him like she’d never wanted Jimmy. Wanted him like in the sappy romance novels Maggie tried to hide under the mattress of her bed. That wasn’t all of it though. She didn’t just want him…she wanted him to want her too.

Her phone chimed and she groaned. She knew exactly who it would be, especially at this hour on a Saturday. She turned it on and read the name on the screen. “Daryl freaking Dixon.” She grumbled. She read his text and stifled a giggle. He was such a nut sometimes. Rather than respond to his silly comment about whether a crossbow would be better than a pistol in a zombie apocalypse she carefully tapped out her reply.

_Why aren’t you married?_

It was a loaded question but she had to know. She wanted to know about his past. She wanted to know him.

_Didn’t know crossbows and zombie apocalypses were the way to a girl’s heart. I’ll have to try that next time I’m in the market for a wife. –D_

_No…I mean. You’ve never really talked about a girlfriend, or past girlfriends. Just curious. It has nothing to do with your mad crossbow skills during a zombie apocalypse._

She didn’t receive a response.

Daryl pulled out his phone. He was watching some cheesy B zombie movie debating the effects of the sound of the gun the main character was using and whether it would draw more zombies to the location. It probably would. If it were him, he’d use a weapon that didn’t make any noise. Something like a compound bow or a cross bow for long distance shots, and a knife up close…if they ever got up close. Beth would have an opinion. He typed out his theory and sent it. If anything she’d get a kick out of his crazy logic. He was not expecting the response he got.

_Why aren’t you married?_

He raised an eyebrow. This was one time he wished she was there to judge her tone of voice. Text could be so hard to read. Either she thought he was insanely brilliant and questioning why other women hadn’t caught on just yet, or she had something stuff in her brain and wasn’t going to let it go. Ever snarky and sarcastic as he was, he went with the first response that came to mind. Play it like he was joking rather than admit her question had him a bit uncomfortable.

_Didn’t know crossbows and zombie apocalypses were the way to a girl’s heart. I’ll have to try that next time I’m in the market for a wife. –D_

_No…I mean. You’ve never really talked about a girlfriend, or past girlfriends. Just curious. It has nothing to do with your mad crossbow skills during a zombie apocalypse._

Crap. She was going to press the issue and he did have a decent answer for her. He’d wait. He didn’t want to open the door to his past. It made him feel every inch the dirty, angry redneck he was. When he talked to her, or was with her he felt better than that. Like he was worth more than that. That he could become more than the angry drunk his father was, or the trouble ridden con his brother was for most of his life. When he was around her he felt like he was more, and there was no way he was going to share his darkest secrets with her and watch her eyes fill with pity the next time she saw him. He wanted more from her than that. He wanted her to accept him and his past without judging or pitying him.

He didn’t want to have to explain the reason he didn’t talk about past girlfriends was because he really didn’t have any. He’d had flings, women Merle had thrust at him and taunted him with, but never anyone who really got close. He didn’t want to explain that there never was a woman he trusted enough to see his scars. Scars she didn’t even know existed because he couldn’t bring himself to expose her to the darkness of the world he grew up in. He didn’t want her light to go out knowing that such evils existed and practically in her backyard. He set his phone down brooding. Who was she to think she could just bring up the dirt like that? She was just some kid, who had never had to grow up like he had. She’d never felt the sting of a belt buckle ripping up her back. She never had to feel the burn of cigarette being put out on her flesh. Who was she to think she had a right to ask about his past? She was just some punk kid.

A little voice whispered in the back of his mind that  this was Beth he was talking about. Sweet Beth who had never judged him before. Beth who was kind and accepting and had never hurt him. Beth who hadn’t even ever gotten mad at him! He fought it. He fought the anger that this _kid_ wanted to bring up his past hurts. The word stuck in his mind. Kid…that was all she was. Hell, he didn’t even know how old she was. Well it was about damn time to find that out.

_How old are you anyway? –D_

_Old enough to know when someone is changing the subject._

  _You don’t know what you’re asking. –D_

_I’m asking you to tell me about how you got to be where you are. That’s not a bad thing. I want to know about you Daryl._

He could almost hear the pleading in her voice. She wasn’t doing it out of malice, but she was doing a damn fine job of sending his temper through the roof. She wouldn’t even answer his damn question. He set his phone down on the coffee table and walked away. He needed to clear his head. This was Beth. She was his friend. She wasn’t trying to hurt him, she was just trying to get to know him. It was amazing that someone so bright and sunny as her even wanted to get to know him. He didn’t get far before he heard his phone chime and found himself almost running back to it. He flipped it open.

_I’m 19._

The two digits stared him in the face until he was going to be sick. He’d seen this girl 3 years ago, almost four and she was only fifteen, maybe sixteen, at the time. Hell he was practically twice her age! A guy his age had no business having feelings for a girl half his age. He paused. Did he have feelings for Beth? Damn, he’d always thought she was pretty, but it hadn’t crossed his mind that he might feel something more for her. Hell he hadn’t even known how old she was until right this very minute. He sat down. His mind was such a mess. Of course he had feelings for Beth. Deep down he knew he’d always had feelings for Beth, feeling like a lecherous old man was confirmation of that, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be her friend. She was young and sweet and he was, in no way, good enough to be with someone like that. That was all it boiled down to. He’d keep his feeling all to himself and still be her friend. That was all he could give her, would give her. He wasn’t good enough to give anything else. Slowly and with heavy fingers he responded.

 _It’s too complicated to explain over text. We can talk about it next time._ _–D_

He didn’t have to elaborate what next time meant. They both knew.

_I’ll hold you to that. :)_

He knew she would. Now he just had to decide whether or not he would let there be a next time.

~~~~~

Daryl looked at his phone and then scanned the crowd. Beth hadn’t been responding to his texts or social media tags for three days now. This was so unlike her. He’d registered for the show knowing she would be there, but so far in the two hours of pit pass time, she hadn’t shown her face. They hadn’t had a fight, and even if they had he knew she’d be there anyway so they could ‘talk it out.’ It was her preferred method of problem solving. He’d keep an eye out for her, but something definitely felt off.

It wasn’t until after the show, the worst show for him to date, that he knew something was seriously wrong. She hadn’t come to pit pass, she hadn’t texted him, she hadn’t called. She hadn’t even posted anything on social media. Something was seriously wrong. He was in the process of loading his rig into the trailer when he caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd waiting for him. It was the face of that Asian kid Beth’s sister was dating. Carefully Daryl walked over. This really couldn’t be good.

“Hey, you’re the driver for The Archer right?” Daryl raised an eyebrow and looked back at his truck which had ‘The Archer’ scrawled all along the back of it. “Right. Sorry. So you’re Daryl, Betth’s friend?” Daryl didn’t know what to say. “Look, we’ve tried everything. Are you the guy or not? The one who’s been talking to Beth?”

“Yeah, where’s Beth?”

“Their dad died. Three days ago. It was very sudden. Maggie’s been ok, grieving on her own, but she didn’t live at home so it didn’t hit her as hard. Beth…” He paused and Daryl almost snapped at him to spit it out. “Beth’s been a mess. Hasn’t been answering phone calls, or texts. She was just locking herself in her room for the most part, but she went out tonight. We thought she’d come here but...”

“And no one thought to keep tabs on her?” Daryl was beyond pissed. How could anyone be so stupid to let her go off by herself when she was so clearly hurting?

“She and Maggie nearly came to blows the last time Maggie tried to look after her. Beth is a force of nature when she’s pissed, and right now she’s hurting and she’s pissed. You don’t have any idea where she could have gone do you?”

“Well shit.” It was all Daryl could say. He had no idea.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go find her.”

“You know where she went?”

“No, but I’ll find her.”

“If her sister can’t find her, what makes you think you can?”

“Because I know what she’s going through.” With that he walked away. He shouted out to his partner, a badass chick who took no shit from anyone. He tossed her his keys, “Got an emergency. Can you get the rig back?” She gave him a nod.

“You got it.”

“Thanks Michonne.” Without so much as a second glance back He jumped into the old green jeep he’d inherited from Merle. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, hoping she’d at least pick up. She didn’t and he swore before ending the call and turning onto the main road. His mind raced as he thought about where she might go. A thought hit him with a sinking feeling. When she’d told him about her mother and brother dying, she told him she’d run off into the woods to an old crumbling barn. It belonged to the neighboring family, but no one really cared what happened to it, and figured it was too much work to fix up. They’d decided to just let the woods take it rather than waste the money and time. She’d gone there and nearly gotten herself killed in the process. She’d been in the second story when the rotting wood beneath her feet had given way and she’d tumbled to the bottom floor below. She’d wound up with a sprained knee and a concussion. The jagged wood had cut up her wrist something awful as she’d fallen through the hole. That was why she wore so many bracelets on that wrist. He turned the vehicle around, vaguely remembering the general area she’d said her family farm had been. The eastern most plot in the county. Or was it western? Crap. He had no idea. He pulled out his phone one last time and text her.

_You need to tell me where you are. Are you at the barn? –D_

He waited what felt like forever for his phone to sound in his hands.

_Not anymore. I was…I’m in town now._

Without thinking or looking, he was back on the road to the middle of town. He parked the jeep and looked around. If he was a pissed and hurting nineteen year old…where would he go? His eyes landed on the only bar in town. The Moonshine Shack. There was no way she’d get away with drinking. Everyone knew who she was, she couldn’t get served, even if she had a fake I.D. and that was a big if. Still, it was the best place to start looking.

The minute he walked in, he knew he was in the right place. He found her, sitting in the darkest corner, her brilliant blond hair tucked up inside his cap trying to look like she belonged. He sat down next to her. “What are you doing Beth?”

“Trying to get a damn drink.” She grumbled. She didn’t sound like she’d had alcohol. “But the damn bartender wont serve me. Says I’m young.” A waitress walked up.

“What can I get you?”

“A peach Schnapps.” Beth said confidently. The waitresses eyes flicked up to Beth from her note pad.

“Bethy, you know I would if I could. You’re too young. You need to go home.” The waitress was kind but Daryl knew that was the last thing Beth needed to hear. She’d didn’t need to hear what others thought she should do. She didn’t need to hear the pity and sympathy in everyone’s voices. She just needed to get through it. For someone to listen and not treat her like a child.

“C’mon Beth.” He looked at her. His voice was gruff but she knew what it meant. It spoke volumes. _I’ll get you out of here. I’ll listen. I’ll take care of you._ Her eyes filled up as she slipped off the high bar stool and wobbled on her feet. She followed him out without a single glance back. She got in his jeep without a word and watched as he walked around to the other side of the car. He started the car and turned down the road.

“Where’re we going?”

“Your first drink ain’t gonna be no peach schnapps.” Was all he said. The drive had taken longer than he expected. He didn’t live too far away from her county, but he did live near the city which prompted some city traffic. When he stopped at a light just around the corner from his destination he looked over at her and noticed for the first time she was sleeping. He let his lips curl up into the smallest of smiles. She was still beautiful even when filled with so much pain and anger. He pulled up to his apartment and gently shook her awake. “Beth, wake up.” She sat up, her eyes glassy from sleep and she looked around confused. She looked at the apartment building in front of her and then back at him, a question forming in her eyes. Without a word he got out and she followed suit. She followed him up the stairs, down the hall and then up one more flight of stairs. She followed him through his door, into his living room and finally stopped in his kitchen. It wasn’t an extravagant apartment, but she didn’t expect him to live in anything extravagant. His apartment seemed to fit him, even though she knew he had to be making a killing off his shows. She just stared at him as he pulled out a bottle and a small tumbler. He poured a little of the almost clear liquid into the glass and slid it over to her. “You finish that and tell me you’d like some more.” It was a challenge. She stared at the drink.

Slowly she picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled like gasoline and probably tasted just like it as well. With one quick motion of her head she tossed back the liquor. She came back sputtering and coughing. It burned like hell and tasted twice as bad. “What the hell is this stuff?”

“Moonshine.” She looked into her empty glass and then back up at him. With a challenging smile she held out her glass.

“Fill ‘er up.”

They drank together laughing and challenging each other for hours. They’d found themselves in his living room, sitting on the floor, their backs against the bottom of the couch playing “Never have I ever…” for hours. As the night wore on and the buzz wore down they were just staring out the window in front of them. “I didn’t get my scar by scratching my arm on the wood as I fell.” Her voice was quiet but firm. He turned his head looking at her. She was playing with the scar on her wrist under all the bracelets. Slowly, she took each bracelet off, looking at them one by one. She set them on the coffee table in front of her and then looked at her empty wrist and the scar that moved in an almost straight line. Her thumb brushed the raised smooth line. “After I found out about Mama and Shawn, I went out to the barn. I was so upset and pissed. How dare they go and leave me here.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I went up to the second story and just cried. It seemed like forever before I ran out of tears, but when I did I noticed I was looking at shards of an old glass lantern that had been broken there years before. I remembered thinking that if I just ended it, all the pain would go away and I’d get to see them again.”

She took a deep breath. “I remember the pain when the glass cut my skin. It was in the moment I knew I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to die. I dropped the glass and stood to leave but I got dizzy. Probably from the pain, I hadn’t bled that much yet. I fell off the second level into a soggy pile of hay and dirt. It hurt so bad. I couldn’t even walk back to the farm. I had to crawl, on my hands and knees crying and calling out for Maggie or Daddy. With me carrying on like that, I’m surprised they didn’t find me sooner, but by the time they had they’d had to rush me to the hospital. They said I was paler than a sheet and thought I was going to bleed out.” She met his eyes. “I never could tell them the truth. Maggie figured it out though. She went back there and looked at the barn. She said she’d found the piece of glass, the only piece of glass with blood on it and it’d been cleaner than the other pieces. She said she knew what I’d done but she understood.” She scoffed.

“She never stopped looking at me like I was broken. Like I was a strong gust of wind from being blown over.” She met his eyes. “I hated that the most. All these years. Most people look at me and think ‘Man, that Beth is sure lucky to be alive. She could have been killed in that barn.’ But my sister. She looks at me like I betrayed her. She looks at me like I’m weak, and need to be taken care of. I’m not weak Daryl. I’m not…” Her voice cracked when she said his name and the tears started. Not many but enough. She tried to wipe them away but before she could he pulled her into him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“No you’re not. You’re the toughest person I know.” He held her until she calmed, and then loosened his grip expecting her to pull away but she never did. “My old man liked his drink. Liked it better’n his kids most days. At first he was at the bar most nights, but after my mom burned the house down he was home. Every  night. You never knew which man you were gonna get. The drunk who was too preoccupied with slipping into a bottle or the drunk who was mean as hell and would take a belt to you without so much as a second thought. He’d hit you longer and harder if you cried.” He took a steadying breath as he felt her stiffen in his arm, but she never moved. “Merle was the first to leave, but that only made things worse. I was the only one left. I learned how to guess what mood he was in and how to defend myself. I took off when I was sixteen. I’ve worked hard to make myself more’n he ever was, but I know I’m not. I’m just an angry redneck that ruins anything I touch-” before he could finish she was kissing him. It was sweet and soft and at a super awkward angle. His hands shifted around, unsure what to really do with them. He wasn’t expecting her to start this onslaught.

Beth couldn’t stand to hear him talk so badly about himself. Didn’t he realize how good he really was? Didn’t he see how he made her better and stronger? How could he think he ruined anything he touched? Before she thought about it too much, her lips were on his.  Daryl was a man of few words, and hadn’t been on receiving end of very many positive touches. She was going to give him this to show him how wrong he was; how much he mattered to her. Feeling the stretch in her neck and shoulder muscles from the weird angle she slung her leg over him and was suddenly in his lap, her left hand gently tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. He tasted good. Better than she’d ever imagined. She could feel liquid heat surging through her body, settling in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. Beth knew what it meant. She wasn’t naïve to the things that went on between consenting adults. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

The moment she shifted into his lap Daryl’s body instantly leapt to life. His right hand came up to flick off the hat and let her long blonde hair tumble down. Instantly he tangled his hand in her locks and angled her head to kiss her better. His left hand found the exposed skin of her back, just below her shirt and he reveled in the feeling of her hot skin against his. To his embarrassment, he was hard. Full and ready to have her. His knees came up, changing the angle of their hips as they pressed together and cradling her to him. He knew the moment she felt him beneath her because she ground down onto him, groaning at the delicious feeling. The instant her mouth opened he tasted her groan, slipping his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers.

She ground into him again, this time her hand came down to his belt readying to undo them. It was a sobering moment. This was Beth. His Beth, sweet, innocent Beth. She was angry at the world, hurting, and quite a bit drunk. He couldn’t do this to her. He may want her, but there was no way, come morning, she would want him. Not with a clear head to think about everything he had said. He stilled her hands, prying his lips away. “We can’t.” He was panting, but then again, so was she. When she moved to kiss him again, he moved his mouth away gently, “Beth,” he paused, trying not to groan when he lips went to his neck and jaw. God, she had no idea what she was doing to him. Otherwise she would stop. Sober Beth wouldn’t even have started. He knew that much at least. “We _can’t._ ” He said again.

“Why not?” She breathed against his neck, kissing a path to his ear. She had no idea what she was doing, had never done anything like this before, but she was letting her body tell her what felt good and what she should be doing. A strained groan sounded from Daryl as she ground against him again. He was quickly losing all rational thought and blurted out the first thing his foggy, lust filled mind could grasp.

“Because you’re under the influence. You’ve had a bit too much and you know it.” This made her stop and look at him. Fire flashed in her eyes like she was going to start arguing but she didn’t.

“You’re probably right.” She seemed to deflate. She felt awkward and was looking everywhere but at him. Delicately he set her down and stood up, adjusting himself as he did.

“Come on. I’ll let you sleep it off and take you home in the morning.” He motioned for her to follow and noticed when she stood up she was a little unstable on her feet. She’d had more than he thought. He led her back to his bedroom, bed a mess and unmade but still fairly clean. He pulled out a sleep shirt and the only pair of pajama pants he owned. He placed them into her hands and with a quick good night left the room so she could sleep. He sat down on the couch and let his head fall into his hands. How was he going to face her in the morning? He wasn’t completely sober but he had a helluvalot more tolerance to alcohol than she did. He couldn’t blame it on the booze in the morning. He sighed and laid back, he’d deal with it in the morning. That was all there was to it.

Beth stared at the bed, debating whether or not to walk back out there and drag him in here with her. She knew it wasn’t a good idea. He was far more gone than she was. He had to be. There was no way sober Daryl would have responded to her and kissed her back like that. He was her friend and he wasn’t interested in being anything more. She sat down on the bed, pulling off her shoes and then shucking her clothes. She slipped on his sleep shirt and the pajama pants (which were really too big for her) and crawled into bed. She buried her face into the pillow and breathed deep. It smelled like him (obviously) and she knew this was going to be either the worst or the best night of sleep. She was aroused, and in a bed surrounded by the smell of the guy she’d been pining for so long she couldn’t remember when it started. She groaned. She’d have to face him in the morning and it would be mortifying to listen to him sputter out reasons he wasn’t interested and how they should just pretend it had never happened. She sighed and closed her eyes; she’d deal with it in the morning.

~~~~~

Daryl slowly drifted out of a fitful sleep. Something had woken him up, but now that he was awake he didn’t plan on going back to sleep. The first thing he noticed when he came awake was, _why the hell am I on the couch?_ Memories from the night before flashed into his mind and he sat straight up looking towards the kitchen. He couldn’t help the smile  that came to his lips when he heard Beth tip toeing around and the quiet “Shit.” She uttered when he heard something, probably a utensil of some sort, clatter on the counter. He stretched and then climbed off the couch. He watched her look through his kitchen until she spotted what she needed and then turned back towards the stove, her back towards him for the whole event. He noticed she was cooking something and gently cleared his throat to alert her to his presence. She spun around and then snapped her eyes shut, touching her head gently. He took a moment to really look at her. Her hair was messy and tied back in a sleep ruffled braid. She was still in his clothes, which were currently sleep rumpled and hung precariously from different parts of her body. Her cheeks were stained a light pink and she just looked so beautiful. He was struck with the urge to kiss her so he shoved his hands into his pockets and pressed his shoulder into the wall he was leaning against. She peeked her eyes open and gave him a nervous smile. “Sorry, did I wake you? I wanted to make you breakfast as a thank you for being so understanding last night.” He felt the tips of his ears turn red remembering last night and when she’d had that mouth pressed against his.

“It was nothing. How are you feeling?” He was trying to gauge how much of last night she remembered.

“My head is killing me, and honestly the smell of liquor makes me want to be sick.”

“So hung over. Then I did a good job.” The corner of his lips tilted up as he watched her turn a little darker pink.

“How much did I have anyway? It gets a little fuzzy after the fourth one.”

“Dunno. I wasn’t counting, but I know you matched me drink for drink…so you had a lot.” He was starting to relax. Maybe she didn’t remember everything that happened. Maybe it was his lucky day. “I’m surprised you remember much of anything at all.” She let out an ‘mm’ as she moved to the stove and started moving the scrambled eggs around the pan. She picked it up and dished out the eggs between the two plates.

“What about you? You hung over?” She waited with bated breath hoping he would confirm what she suspected. He didn’t remember last night and her embarrassing lack of self-control.

“Yeah. I’m just better at hiding it. My head’s still pretty fuzzy. I’ll get us some aspirin while you finish breakfast.” He turned and walked into his room, intent on grabbing the aspirin from the bathroom. The moment the door closed he could have done a victory salute. She didn’t remember. He wouldn’t have to explain away his reaction to her and it didn’t have to get weird when she turned him down. He breathed a sigh of relief as he headed to the bathroom. He detoured on his way and changed his clothes. Swiping the aspirin from the medicine cabinet he left the room and walked back to the kitchen. He paused again as he watched her move around. She seemed to fit in his kitchen. He gave himself a mental shake and shook the bottle of pills. “Got ‘em.”

Beth watched as he left and the moment his door closed her shoulder sagged in relief. He didn’t remember. No awkwardness. No funny looks. Things were going to be ok. She smiled and continued to make breakfast. He returned quickly with the aspirin and they both took a moment to down their pills with orange juice before scarfing down their food. She turned towards the sink to clean the dishes when he touched her shoulder and waved her off. The feeling of his hand on her shoulder made her stomach flutter. She turned quickly and went to change her clothes. When she emerged from his room she was dressed, hair somewhat tamed, his bed was made and the clothes she had worn were folded and placed neatly on the side of the bed. She looked over at him as he dried his hands. She flashed him a smile that faltered as she remembered he was about to take her home, to a home with no one there, filled with memories and feelings she wasn’t ready to deal with. There was nothing for it though. She had to go home. She had nowhere else to go. “Ready?” She said quietly, trying to sound cheerful.

“Sure.”

The drive back to her family farm was quiet. Daryl could sense that she was anxious but didn’t really know how to help. He just reached across the seat and took her hand gently. “It’ll be ok. Just take it one step at a time.” He moved to let go, but she tightened her fingers around his hand. He settled their hands between them, never letting go. He pulled up outside the farmhouse and just watched as she stared at it through the window. “Maggie’s here.” It was a statement of fact, but he knew it was loaded. There was no telling how the eldest Greene girl would react to her baby sister being gone all night and coming home with a strange guy the next morning. As soon as Beth opened the car door, he knew it was going to be bad. Maggie stormed out of the house screaming Beth’s name.

“Where the hell were you?” Maggie stomped down the front stairs. “You don’t just get to disappear! Not after the shit you pulled when we lost mom.” Maggie caught sight of him, “And who the hell is this?” Beth took a deep breath.

“His name is Daryl and he’s my friend.”

“Oh. Friend…is that what they call it now?”

“Maggie, nothing happened. He’s really just a friend.” Beth held her hands up to fend off her sister and Daryl rounded the car to stand next to her.

“You, I’m getting to you young lady. Don’t think you wont answer for the shit you just pulled. Out all night. Not answering your phone. Not telling anyone where you went. I had to find out from the neighbors that they’d seen you at a bar. You are too young to be drinking! What would Daddy think? He’d be rolling over in his grave to find out you were out all night drinking with some stranger.” That was it. That was the final straw. Beth couldn’t listen to her sister anymore.

“You don’t get to talk to me like that.” Her voice was cold, calm and filled with steel. “I am _not_ a child. I am a fully grown adult. A fully functioning, adult who makes choices and mistakes and lives with my consequences. I don’t answer to you. I will NEVER answer to you. I am not some child that needs to be protected. I can protect myself.” Maggie looked like she was about to talk, a hand going up to motion to Daryl. “No. You think you have to protect me from everything Maggie. The world, boys, myself. Look Maggie. Look, no new scars. No new cuts.” She tugged up her shirt to show her stomach, “See no marks. Wanna check my neck for hickeys? I didn’t think so.” Maggie glared at her.

“You listen here young lady.”

“No you listen!” Beth yelled. “I am not a little kid! I’m almost twenty years old. If I need to have a drink and get shit faced with a friend to cope with the fact that my dad just died I will. I wasn’t out on the town. I wasn’t causing a scene. I was just dealing with it in my own way.” Beth looked over at Daryl. “I’m not you Maggie. I can’t just suck it all up and pretend it doesn’t bother me. Daryl found me and made sure I didn’t get hurt or cause a scene. I didn’t do anything inappropriate.” Daryl’s eyes snapped up to hers, a flicker of a memory flashing before his eyes. Maggie pinned him with a stern glare.

“And you…how do you know my sister? She’s a little young be hanging out with you, don’t you think?”

“She just said she wasn’t a kid. She can make her own decisions.” It pissed him off to have Maggie try to go over her sister’s head and come at him. He wasn’t going to put down Beth or her decisions. He had her back. Maggie glared at him and crossed her arms.

“Maggie…I had hoped you’d move past everything that happened.” Beth said, anger and hurt still in her voice. “But if you can’t then that’s your lose. I’m done being made to feel like I’m useless, or in constant need of protection. I can take care of myself and if this is the way you’re going to be, then now is as good a time as any to start.” Beth marched up the stairs and into the house. She could hear Maggie following her but ignored her as she stomped into her room and grabbed a bag to start shoving her things into.

“Beth, wait. Just…just listen a minute. Please?” Maggie pleaded as she came up to Beth’s door. “I don’t…I’m not…” She pushed out a breath. “I just don’t wanna lose you. You’re all I got for family and I just want to make sure you stay safe. You’re important to me, and you always have been.” Beth refused to stop packing. “Beth, just stop. Please?” Maggie touched her arm. “I know. I’m overbearing, and over reacting. I know. I was so scared when you just left and you weren’t answering me. I just…I needed to know you were ok. I know you’re not a kid, but dammit it’s going to take me a little time to get used to that. I don’t do it on purpose. Beth, don’t go.”

Beth paused and looked at her sister. “Maggie, I hear what you’re saying and I do understand. I’m mad as hell, but you’re still my sister. In all honesty, I can’t stay here tonight. There are just too many memories. I know you’re going to go to Glenn’s tonight. So just let me go somewhere else too. I’ll let you know I’m safe. Hell I’ll text you every hour if you’ll just give me this time. I’m still hurting and it’s too hard to be here right now.” Maggie swallowed and looked like she wanted to protest. She sniffed and Beth realized Maggie’s eyes were filled with tears. She gave a shaky nod.

“I miss ‘im too Beth. I know I wasn’t here much, but I miss him too.” When the first tear fell down Maggie’s face Beth couldn’t hold it in either. She hugged her sister and they cried together. They were going to be alright. They were family.

Daryl waited outside by his jeep. When Maggie came out and approached him he wasn’t sure what to make of it. “She’s all I got left of my family. She is tough, but I’m telling you…” She met his eyes, hers as hard as steel. “You hurt her, and I’ll make you wish you’da never been born.” Daryl gave a snort.

“I don’t doubt it.” He commented. They both looked towards the house. “So she’s not staying here then I take it?” Maggie shook her head, and then looked back at him like it had just occurred to her to ask him if he was alright with taking her sister somewhere else. If it had been anyone else he’d have laughed in their face at the audacity, but this was Beth and her sister…of course he’d be ok. He’d be ok with it if she asked him to drive to her Hawaii.

“You care about her right?” Daryl felt his ears turn red as he began to get flustered. “I mean, you wont just dump her off in a ditch or motel and say so long right?”

“Not a chance.”

“Good. I just want to make sure someone is gonna keep her in line.” Maggie gave him a grin. “Don’t much care what happens between you two. She is an adult and will make her own decisions, as much as I don’t like it, but I don’t want her to leave here and feel like she’s been dumped off. She can’t stay here and I get it. I can’t really either. But I don’t want her feeling like she has nowhere to go.”

“Won’t happen.” Daryl was quick to respond. He cared about Beth. More than cared about. He’d make sure she was looked out for for as long as she needed him. “I do gotta say she wont be super close. I live near the city, and I dunno exactly where she’s gonna wanna stay, but it most likely wont be just down the street.” He wanted to give her a heads up incase Beth did end up staying with him. That would be a pleasant kind of torture. The more he thought about it…the more it made his insides turn cold and bunch up. There would be no hiding how he felt about her if she stayed with him. He’d do something to ruin it, like he always did. It was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. Before Maggie or Daryl could say anything more, the screen door slammed shut and Beth was standing on the porch, a big duffle full of clothes and a smaller purse filled her personal belongings. As he stared at her, he knew…this was anything but good.

Beth took a deep breath. She clenched her hand around her wallet knowing she had enough money to stay in a motel for a couple of nights, but she’d have to find work and fast. She walked down the stairs and the path straight to Daryl’s jeep. They had Daddy’s truck, but she figured Otis, or Maggie, would need that to move most of the big stuff out before they got rid of the house…if that was what they decided to do. It was just better if she didn’t take the truck. She gave Maggie a smile. “I’ll text. I promise.” She hugged her sister and then looked to Daryl. She hadn’t officially asked him to do any of this. She felt awkward. “C’mon Greene. Dump your stuff in the back and get in. We’re losing day light.” The smile that lit Beth’s face made his heart catch. He’d never admit it, but this girl could do weird things to his insides.

That first night was possibly the most awkward night of either of their lives. After protesting when they showed up at his door again, she could stay in a hotel, she had the money, he’d all but hauled her over his shoulder to carry her up the stairs. “Just until you get on your feet.” He’d warned, though it sounded closer to a tease, like he didn’t quite believe she would ever leave. She’d made to take the couch to go to sleep when Daryl simply plucked her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He’d unceremoniously dumped her on the bed before grabbing a pillow. “Don’t even think about it, Greene.” He warned before closing door and making his way to the couch. They’d both woken, awkward and unsure of themselves. Daryl promised himself, he’d get a new couch. The one he had sucked for sleeping.

It was almost three weeks in when he found out his little Beth did not like lightning and thunder. He’d woken on the couch, to a particularly loud rumble of thunder and found himself curled up with Beth. He’d looked down at her and simply raised a brow. Mid-sentence lightning and thunder ripped at the sky and Beth ducked her head, hiding it in his shoulder. “I’ve always had a hard time with storms, when I’m in an unfamiliar place.” She said it so quietly that if her head hadn’t been close to his ear he might have missed it. He sighed and, even though he knew it would be the death of him, picked her up and carried her back to bed. Instead of just dropping her and walking out, he set her down and crawled to the other side. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been to have Beth roll over and wrap herself around him with the next crash of thunder. He took a deep breath and patted her back. It wasn’t long before she was asleep and he was counting the seconds until sunrise. He would get no sleep with her pressed up against him like that.

A week later they’d been curled up on the couch watching a rerun of that cheesy zombie movie. He’d fallen asleep first, but she had quickly followed. He’d woken to find Beth curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder lips puffing little sleeping breaths against his neck. He’d sighed and gently picked her up and carried her to bed. Her hand had been fisted in his shirt and she hadn’t let go when he’d laid her down. He’d tried to gently work her hand free of the material but the girl had a death grip. He sighed and climbed in next to her. He was going to the deepest circle of hell, but, with a smile, he was at least enjoying it.

~~~~~

Beth felt horrible. Her secret pleasure was waking up wrapped around Daryl, and she was constantly trying to find ways to get him to lay next to her. Truly she had no problem with lightning or thunder, and she had woken up halfway to the bedroom when they’d fallen asleep to the zombie flick. She’d been awake the entire time he’d tried to get her to let go and had really struggled not to smile when she felt him slide into bed with her. She hated putting him in this position, but she just wanted to be close to him. She hadn’t quite figured out how to broach the subject of him just sleeping in the bed with her…at least not without it sounding really ridiculous or like she was trying to get into his pants. Most men would have jumped at it when the opportunity presented itself…but not Daryl. That was just one of the reasons she loved him. She rolled her eyes at herself. She was such an idiot. She’d been half in love with him that first time she’d seen him. She’d talk to him in the morning.

When she woke up he wasn’t in bed with her. She sat up and looked around, her eyes landing on the closed bathroom door. As if on cue it opened and Daryl walked out, fully clothed, and towel in hand. He took one look at her and before she could think pinned her with a serious stare. “We’re going to have to figure out this sleeping arrangement.” Her mouth opened like she was going to say something, but closed just as quickly. “Now don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, but the trouble is, you sleep late and all my crap is in here, and you have the only access to the bathroom.”

“I can take the couch.” She blurted out.

“Not on your life.”

“We could alternate. I take the couch for a week, you take the couch for a week.” He gave a disbelieving look. That was not going to happen. A thought occurred to her and she blanched. “Do you want me to go? I can go stay in the motel down the street.” She offered.

“Oh man. Forget I said anything…” He moved to walk out of the room.

“You could sleep here…” She started quietly, watching him closely. He paused halfway to the door and turned slowly to look at her.

“I told you, you ain’t sleeping on the couch.”

“No…you could sleep here…with me.” Her face flamed red and she could tell he was flustered too. “I mean, it’s not like we’re cuddlers or anything. It’s just for sleeping. I used to share a bed with Maggie when I was little, before she got her own room.” She was trying desperately not to make this awkward. He looked from her, to the bed, back to her, back to the bed, and then finally his eyes landed on hers and she watched the debate in his mind. She had no idea what he was debating, but she wanted to push him in the direction of agreeing. “I swear I’m not a blanket hog.” She teased. He gave a snort.

“Fine. But if you steal the blankets you’re getting the floor.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it. She smiled and bounced out of bed.

“I’ll go make breakfast.” She chirped as she left the room. Daryl stared at the bed, the image of her mussed and drowsy from sleep popping to mind. She had looked so good there, comfortable and warm amidst all his sheets and blankets. He’d been thinking all morning about how to broach the subject of making this a more permanent thing without freaking her out. Leave it to her to think he was kicking her out. The fact that she even suggested, without prompting from him, gave him ideas and feelings that probably weren’t even legal in most states. He had a hell of a time keeping his hands to himself as it was. To have her curled up next to him every night…what was he getting himself into? He was a glutton. A glutton for punishment.

That night without thinking Daryl walked into his room, their room now, and moved to his dresser. He stripped off the plain gray t-shirt to get ready for bed. He forgot about Beth until he heard a soft hitch and felt her light fingertips touching his back. He couldn’t turn around and see the pity in her eyes. He had been so careful not show anyone, most of all her. He felt her arms wrap around his stomach and her cheek nestled just between his shoulder blades. “We all have our scars. They’re a part of who we are.” He looked down and noticed the bracelets were missing from her wrist. He gently reached up and pressed his hand over hers. He’d never felt so accepted and it made him love her all the more. Merle’s voice popped into his head but he shoved him away. This…what he felt…couldn’t be bad. Couldn’t be weak. It made him better, made him stronger, and that could never, ever be a bad thing. He was more than just his past, and it was Beth that showed him that. He wanted to tell her. But he just…couldn’t. How did you tell someone you love them without knowing how they felt? How did you recover from something like that when ultimately she would reject you? He just wasn’t ready to face those possibilities yet.

~~~~~

Daryl had received the paperwork to register for his next show. Having Beth in his home, he’d forgotten about his shows and deadlines. This wasn’t a normal show, but with everything going on, he’d missed the deadline for his usual placement. This was a road trip, to northern Alabama. He needed to go, but he didn’t want to leave Beth behind. He looked up from the papers as Beth moved around the living room, collecting random dishes to be done after they’d had dinner. “Beth…I’ve been thinking…” The fact that she froze mid-step made his heart drop. She acted like she expected him to just throw her out. Never going to happen. “I missed deadlines for the Atlanta circuit, but I can still make this show…” She relaxed, that was good. “It’s in northern Alabama.” Her shoulders went stiff. “And I was thinking…I need a social rep. You’re already well known. Most of the other fans know who you are and you know how things work.” She turned around and just stared at him.

“There is no such thing as a social rep. You represent yourself just fine in all aspect of social and you know that.”

“Ok. But I’d be new to this circuit. I’d need someone to help me make fans in Alabama…you could walk around promoting me.” He cracked a grin, “Let’s face it. I am awesome, but it would be cool to have you walking around wearing your hat and shirt and generally raising questions about who the hell the new comer is.” She thought about it, but still didn’t look convinced. “If you did this, you could come along to all my shows…for as long as you wanted the position.” He knew the exact minute he’d gotten her. She smiled at him.

“Where do I sign?” She teased.

It had been a long hard prep time. He hadn’t been in the game and hadn’t really been taking care of his vehicle. It’s wasn’t pristine, but it would do. This would be his first show since the one Beth had missed. He looked at his line. The girl was good at her job. He had a line a mile long, and many were requesting merchandise. He promised the next show he was there he’d have t-shirt available, but hats were strictly for his number one fan. The pit area closed and it was time to prep before the show. Beth gave him a shy hug and wished him good luck out there. She couldn’t stay down with the mechanics because she technically didn’t know the first thing about the inside of a truck. She’d been given a seat with the rest of the families and spouses to watch the show. She was on pins and needles.

She’d breathed a sigh of relief as intermission commenced. He’d placed first in the race section. Even with some minor quirks he’d managed to just squeak by into first by a tenth of a second. He was very lucky. She grinned he’d be crowned double champion. He always took it in free style. She looked up at the sky. A fat rain drop smacked her in the face. It wasn’t supposed to rain, but as long as it wasn’t a down pour it would help him. He always did better in tacky mud rather than packed dirty anyway. He was last for free style. The rain continued to come down steadily. She didn’t know how that would affect him. Some rain was ok, too much made the track slippery. He started off slow, but as he got a feel for the newly dampened ground his tricks and jumps got bigger, higher and more spectacular. As he just entered bonus time, she noticed his rear steering wasn’t quite lining up right. Something wasn’t right with his truck. Before she could blink his truck was up a ramp and lurching mid-air. She felt the scream bubble up inside her before the vehicle hit down flat on top, crushing most of the cab. Everything went still. “He’ll get up…” she chanted, and stared waiting for some movement. There was nothing.

The big machines moved to flip his rig and only managed to get it on its side before the signal was given. She knew that signal. Something was definitely very wrong. They were calling for the paramedics. She watched as two big men pulled a limp Daryl from the wreckage. Without even thinking she jumped the railing, landing seven feet down in the mud. Her shoes squished as she tried to run through the mud, but she didn’t care. She was going to get to him. This couldn’t be happening. Not now…not before she got to tell him how she felt. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. She reached the wreckage and one of the men grabbed her to cart her off. She kicked and screamed and finally broke free. Michonne was there too, keeping anyone from grabbing her again. She sank to her knees next to him, her hands touching his face, willing him to wake up. “Daryl? Daryl you need to wake up. Wake up, Daryl.” Beth could feel herself starting to get hysterical. The sounds of the crowd faded. The cold of the rain faded. All that existed was the felling of his skin on her, the sound of his slow shallow breaths. “Daryl, please…” She sobbed and gently shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered. “Daryl. You are not allowed to die on me.” She said through tears and touched his face gently. “Daryl. Do you hear me? You are not allowed to die on me. So wake up.” His eyelids moved and then slowly his eyes opened.

He looked up at her, her golden hair soaking wet and shining like the ray of sun she was. “Beth?” his voice was rough, and his head was killing him. She gave him the biggest smile before leaning down and taking his lips with hers. Vaguely he registered that the crowd was cheering, but he didn’t care. Beth was kissing him. Beth, his Beth was kissing him. He didn’t even realize he was trying to sit up and pull her closer all at once until her hand on his chest stilled him.  

“Don’t. Just stay put. The paramedics are on their way.” She took his hand, “Just so we’re clear. You are not allowed to die on me until I tell you how I feel.”

“Oh yeah? And how is that?” She scoffed.

“Why Daryl Dixon…I think I might be in love with you.” He wanted to ask her to repeat herself, over and over and over again. Just so he could hear her say it again and again. He never thought words could mean so much, but he’d just learned that they really could. Gently he reached up and touched her cheek.

“Good, because I love you too.” She gave him a radiant smile and kissed him again. It would be a long time before either one of them got tired of that.

~~~~~

Daryl had been lucky. A few cuts and scrapes and small knock to the head but nothing serious. He’d been checked out by doctors and they told him to take some time off. He didn’t want to, but he knew it had been a serious crash and he wouldn’t have the rig fixed in enough time to compete again any time soon. He wasn’t exactly itching to get behind the wheel again either. He glanced over at Beth and she carefully steered them towards his home. Their home. He hadn’t wanted to give up his keys but the glint in Beth’s eye said she was going to follow the doctor’s orders to the letter, which made him groan internally. The doctor had also said nothing strenuous for the next twenty four hours and absolutely no driving. He was not looking forward to being coddled and not allowed to do anything.

Sure enough upon setting foot inside his apartment Beth corralled him into the bedroom and wouldn’t let him get up from the bed for anything. He growled at her when she gave him orders not to move. This was not going to work. “Beth, I just walked from the hospital to the car, from the car up two flights of stairs and down two hallways. I think I’m ok enough to walk around the apartment all day.” His voice had an edge to it. She paused and looked at him. She wanted to take care of him, but she knew what it felt like to be coddled when you didn’t need to be. She sighed.

“Fine.” She looked at him. “You just scared me today.” She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting lightly over his heart. His hands came up and touched her elbows before sliding around to her back.

“I know.” He rumbled. “Didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” She looked up at him her eyes soft, “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry.” He replied with a quiet ‘mm’ and they settled into the embrace. Just holding each other. She looked down at herself. “I should probably change. It was muddy on that course.”

“How did you get down from the stands anyway?” He asked as he let her disentangle herself from him.

“I jumped. It was just the railing in front of me, and I figured the ground would be soft since it had been raining.” She stripped her mud splattered shirt and tossed it into the hamper, quickly pulling out a warmer long sleeve tee. She went for the button of her pants and paused, casting a quick glance over her shoulder. He was watching her, his eyes a dark blue, as she stripped in front of him. She played with the top of her jeans, contemplating what to do. She didn’t want to just drop her pants right in front of him. Taking clothes off in the heat of the moment, that was one thing. Stripping while he watched, was an entirely different thing

She didn’t have long to contemplate it though. A set of strong arms came around her waist from behind, stilling her movements. Daryl’s head rested on her shoulder. “Can almost hear the wheels in your head turnin’.” He paused, placing a kiss to the spot just below her ear. “If ya have to think about it, it ain’t the right time.” He gave her a light squeeze, and turned to walk away, giving her some privacy. She let out a whoosh of breath and then a small smile.

“God, it’s a shame you don’t remember.” He paused and looked at her, the question plain in his eyes. He had no idea what she was talking about. “That first night, when you gave me my first drink.” His eyes darkened but he didn’t say a word. “You started going on about your dad and how you always ruin everything you touch and you’re no good. I still can’t believe you actually thought that way.” Her voice was quiet, but he could hear her.

Daryl’s heart nearly stopped when she brought up _that_ night. She wasn’t supposed to be able to remember. She hadn’t remembered the next morning. His heart slammed into overdrive when she started explaining what they had talked about, like he was the one who’d gotten too drunk to remember. _God, it’s a shame you don’t remember…_ did she think he was the one who hadn’t remembered?

“You don’t ruin anything you touch. There’s no way you could.” Her voice cut into his inner thoughts. “Even now, you’re so concerned with how I feel and not pushing me. It’s why I love you. And I know you don’t remember, but it’s why I kissed you that night.” She readied herself for some sort of reaction. She wasn’t sure whether he’d be pissed that she’d taken advantage of him when he’d been drunk, honestly the thought of her taking advantage of him was comical but it was what she had done, or if he’d be embarrassed, or honestly she didn’t know. She wasn’t expecting him to stare at her blank faced and then crack a small smirk.

“I remember a hell of a lot more’n just kissing.” His voice was husky and dark. The memory playing out in his mind. He watched as her mouth opened and her cheeks turned pink.

“You…you remember?” He gave her a nod and her eyes widened. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I didn’t think you remembered.” He said simply. “Figured you’d say something if you did…” She walked over to him at stared up into his eyes. With no more words she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

“I have never wanted someone as bad as I’ve wanted you…” She breathed over his lips before she kissed him. Just like the first time, and every time after, the moment her lips touched his electricity ran through his body. He felt his arms curl around her and pull her close. Oh he had an idea, because he’d wanted her just as bad for probably just as long.

He almost grinned into the kiss as he felt her pull on his jacket. He was going to take his time and get to know every inch of her just like he’d imagined time and time again since they’d kissed that night on the floor in his living room. She let out a groan into his mouth and started to walk them back to the bed. “Daryl?” Her question was soft and curious. Rather than answer he lowered them to the bed and sealed her lips in a hot kiss.

Xxxxx

They laid there, curled around each other, tangled in blankets and sheets, the warm breath panting out in the cool air of the dark apartment. She placed a kiss to his bicep as he let out a soft snort. She looked at him, curiosity in her gaze. “I’ve never been this happy before.” He said, his words soft and easily floating from his lips to her ears. She gave him a smile.

“Me either…” She took a breath, “I guess that means you’d need to drink.” She was teasing, thinking back to their first time playing this silly game. The night they had first kissed.

“Nah…rather just kiss you instead.” She let out a giggle before he sealed her lips with his again.

“I guess I can live with the change in rules.” She kissed him one more time before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head over his heart. She listened to its steady beat as it lulled her to sleep.

~~~~~

Daryl grumbled and wiped his hands on a spare rag. He was covered in grease and lubricants from trying to get his rig in tip top shape for this show. He couldn’t help the scowl that came to his face. “Beth?” He called as he walked around the rig but still couldn’t find her. “Hey, song bird!” He called, and worked to hide the smile that was threatening to upturn his lips as he saw her bent down talking to two young boys and handing them some autographed pictures of the new rig. She turned and looked at him with a big smile. He motioned with his hand for her to come over and watched as she quickly said good bye to the boys who were nearly falling over themselves to get back to their mom and dad to show them their cool new souvenir.

“What’s up?” Her sunny voice penetrated his thoughts and drew his eyes to hers.

“Our line is starting to fill up and I figured you’d want to be there to help out.” He grumbled, trying to seem gruff. She rolled her eyes at him and looked up at him.

“You missed me. Admit it Mr. Dixon.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a quick kiss to her hair.

“Yeah, alright, but we will have some people asking about you Song bird. You should be ready to sign some posters.”

“But I’m not driving…” She looked at him surprised. “Why would anyone want me to sign a poster?”

“Oh I dunno…maybe since you’re the Song Bird part of ‘The Archer and Songbird’ team?” She looked at him like it hadn’t even occurred to her that she would suddenly be thrust into the spot light right along with him. He gave her a smile, something small and meant only for her. It was one of the reasons he loved her. She did things and spurred him on to be the best and biggest he could be, all the while never wanting any of the fame and glory for herself. She never had any ulterior motives; she just wanted to give him everything she could.

It was their first race since that big crash, almost a year ago. It had taken them a long time to get the truck back into working order and he’d had to get the body kit remade and custom designed. That was what had taken them so long. He couldn’t decide how he wanted it to look. He didn’t want to just be ‘The Archer’ anymore, and it had hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d mulled over what his new image should be for what felt like ages. Beth had teased that they’d better get a move on, or he’d have to retire before he got started again. He wanted her to be a part of this, just like she was in every aspect of his life. He just couldn’t figure out how to do that. He’d smiled as the new name floated through his mind while he heard Beth signing, as she always did, in the kitchen while cleaning up from breakfast.

It hadn’t taken him long to sketch out a new design and send it off to the design company. He’d done it to surprise her and she had been very surprised. She’d almost tackled him when she saw it and locked his lips in a kiss. The love and hype had been crazy when they’d posted the picture to their social media accounts. Everyone was ready for them to come back. That was how they found themselves, both bedecked in Daryl’s signature black leather riding gear, new rig sitting behind them proclaiming their new team as The Archer and Songbird. Beth gave him a bright sunny smile. They were a team, now and forever. Dixon and Greene, Daryl and Beth, The Archer and Songbird. They couldn’t be one without the other anymore, and that was exactly how they both wanted it.

They didn’t even want to imagine it any other way.


End file.
